I Won't Leave You
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: After a secret mission to get the cure leaves Alec incapacitated, he falls off the radar for a few days. However, a misunderstanding and an uncanny coincidence will lead everyone to believe he's dead. He definitely has some explaining to do. Max/Alec. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **I realize that the story starts out in first person, but I switched over to third once I started including other people. It was just weird writing in first person for the first half of the story. But if I wrote it all in third, it wouldn't make any sense, either. Why I'm explaining this I'll never know. Anyway…enjoy!

**Music Suggestions:** 'Lie to me' by 12 Stones, 'All the same' by Sick Puppies, 'The reason' by Hoobastank.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Cameron Eglee Productions and FOX. This author (meaning me) is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Dark Angel. No copyright infringement is intended.

I won't leave you

The report of my death was greatly exaggerated. Especially considering the fact that I wasn't dead to begin with.

Really, I'd had only been missing for five days. That didn't even qualify as a week. Alright, maybe a business week, but still.

I'd been out on a mission from a tip that I'd received from a semi-respectable source on a possible cure for Max's virus. I knew that Max wouldn't like my plan from the start. So, it was simple: this was something I didn't want Max to find out about.

Ever since the siege at Jam Pony that forced us all into TC, Max refuses to let any of us out. Granted, the situation outside of those fences is totally unstable, it would still be nice to know that we at least had the option.

Also, for some reason I can't figure out, she won't let me out of her sight. We even moved into the same apartment. It was beyond bizarre when Dix handed us the apartment assignments.

But I'm digressing. The point is that Max was hovering. It almost makes me think that she cares for me…more than everyone else. But then again, I wouldn't put much past her to be keeping a close eye on me just to spite me.

Anyway, once I received the tip, I was able to hatch a plan to sneak out of TC. As luck would have it, the opportunity presented itself the next morning and I was able to sneak away under one of the deserted corners of TC. It surprised me how easy it had been. I jogged a few blocks before coming across an appropriate mode of transportation. Of course it was a motorcycle. What do you take me for? Logan?

It was almost a day's ride to the site in question, traveling inland because, as usual, it was in the middle of nowhere. Arriving just before nightfall, I had to abandon the bike about two miles from the facility and decided to get a little recon before storming into the place completely unprepared.

Making the trek, I surveyed the perimeter and any nuisances that might crop up. Once I was satisfied with my understanding of the layout, I headed back to and retrieved my bike then checked into the only motel in town.

I waited until an hour before sundown the next day to make my move. Again, the plan was simple: get in, snatch the appropriate materials, and sneak back out without anyone the wiser.

So the plan didn't go as smoothly as I'd hoped. But then again, it never does.

I ended up tripping some silent alarm on my way out and had half a platoon of highly trained military infantry chasing after me.

Apparently, they had been expecting me.

Soon after they caught up with me for the third time I thought I'd ditched them, I discovered that the ground is _not_ always there.

They had backed me into a corner. More specifically, a rocky drop-off point camouflaged by the dense shrubbery and plant life that I didn't see coming until I'd fallen over it.

It was a lot more painful then I thought it would be.

Broken and bruised beyond imagining, I finally hit rock bottom. Literally. I just laid there for a few minutes, staring up at the sky through a hole in the overgrowth of trees surrounding me.

Groaning and clutching one arm to my ribs, I rolled onto my side and made it to a standing position. Only by the grace of some supreme higher being did I make it out of there without further incident, slow and tedious as it may have been. They must not have known that I was a transgenic. Because it I were an ordinary, the fall would have no doubt killed me.

Unfortunately, there was no way I'd be able to make it back to Seattle in this condition. Which meant one thing: I'd have to call Max and break the news to her. Part of the plan, you see, had been to only been missing for a day or so. Not long enough to cause any real concern. But now…

I was barely able to make it back to the motel on the motorcycle. Once I got settled in my room, I shut and locked the door, pulled my bag over my head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed before I collapsed.

Wincing at the pain that shot up and throughout my body when it made contact with the bed, I rolled onto my side to collect my phone from its safe place in my bag. Thankfully, it had survived the fall better than I had.

The signal was weak as I dialed the number. Max answered on the fourth ring, which was a total shock considering it usually took at least ten for her to snap at me irritably for calling her.

"Where are you?" Max demanded through the static.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Max. Not even a 'hi' or 'Hello Alec, how are you?' But no, it's right down to business." I said sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for games, Alec. Where. Are. You?" Max bit out, brushing past the sarcasm.

"I can't tell you that." I replied evasively, lying back on the pillow with an arm draped over my eyes.

"What?" Max's voice came out garbled and I couldn't make out the rest of what she said, if anything.

"Max? Just know I'm okay and I'll be back soon." I said loudly into the phone, sitting up.

"Alec? Alec!?" I heard her yell frantically before the line went dead.

Bringing the phone down in front of my face, all I saw was a blank screen. Pushing the power button without any response, I realized the battery was dead.

Picking up the landline gingerly, I held it to my ear for a second, held it away from my head in confusion before checking it once more and returning it to its cradle. Great. Of all the days and of all the places…that phone was dead as well.

I should have made the effort to go find a payphone, but quickly discovered that there would be no moving…for the next 8 to 12 hours while my body repaired itself.

ooooooooo-_switch to 3rd person_-ooooooooo

Well, as it turned out, Alec remained in a semi-catatonic state for three days. Once he woke up and took inventory to see what worked and what still needed medical attention, he found that all that remained was some soreness and a few scrapes and bruises. Most of the serious injuries had healed up quite nicely.

After checking out and grabbing a bite to eat, Alec started out back towards Seattle as quickly as possible. Hopefully, Max wouldn't be _too_ pissed with him for disappearing for five days.

After arriving back in Seattle, Alec ditched the bike a block from where he'd originally "borrowed" it, walked back to the same spot he'd sneaked out at and made it back inside without anyone the wiser. Smooth and painless was always the preferred method. Even better, it was still daylight as well.

The first transgenic he ran into on the way to the command center actually jumped about three feet in the air and looked startled beyond belief when Alec clapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey, what's up?" Alec asked casually, once the other transgenic landed on his feet in front of Alec

"N-nothing. I've gotta go." the other transgenic stuttered, his eyes wide as he turned and practically scurried away.

Shrugging, Alec kept walking. However, as he went, he noticed all the slack-jawed staring. It was beginning to make him feel a little uneasy. None of them would speak to him, either. It was as if they'd seen a ghost or something.

And then he saw her striding toward him. A force that was to be reckoned with. Max. A crowd had gathered in her wake as she stalked toward him. His breath caught in his throat as he realized something.

He had missed her. And she was the only woman he'd do just about anything for. He had risked his life for someone that could never love him in return. That is, if he even wanted her love. That was a topic he'd rather not dwell on at the present.

It was a secret he'd rather go to the grave with.

As she got closer, he could see the concern radiating out of her from within. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Surely, he couldn't be her cause for concern?

Once she reached him, silence hung over everyone like a wet blanket as he and Max stood there, staring each other down. Then, she brought one hand up and touched his face, almost as if she were making sure he was actually standing there. His eyes fell closed and he leaned ever so slightly into her touch. Alec then felt her hair tickle his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against his neck and he heard her inhale deeply before she backed away and dropped her hand to her side.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly, looking for any visible injuries as she asked.

"I've had worse." he replied, still slightly unnerved by the crowd and more than a little confused by her actions. It was something similar to the way a mate responded when separated from their significant other for any prolonged period of time.

And he and Max weren't mated as far as he knew.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec never saw the punch coming.

One moment, Max was all worrisome and concerned for his well being and the next, he was on his back staring up at a seriously pissed off Max with a tremendous throb in his jaw.

And to think he'd almost forgotten how hard Max could hit.

"Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead. Have you even turned on the news lately? There are reports of an unidentified transgenic male fitting your description being in a deadly accident. Some reports say it wasn't even an accident, but a cover-up for something more sinister. And then that vague call with no contact since…we assumed the worst. And there was no way to get out and discover the truth of the story. I've had Logan working nonstop for a lead as to your whereabouts. I was worried sick." Max fumed, her face contorted in anger with her hands balled into fists.

Alec merely stared up at her in a state of bemusement.

"First off, I think I'd know if I was dead." Alec replied sardonically, staring up at Max, "And second, you were worried about me?" Alec continued in a bewildered tone as the rest of her rant processed itself in his mind. He couldn't recall anyone ever really caring about him as a person. As millions of dollars worth of property, yes. But this…it was a pleasant feeling.

"Well, yes. We can't afford to lose anyone now." Max answered, deflating a little. Looking around at the crowd that had gathered, Max's eyes narrowed and said, "Don't you all have jobs to do?" The crowd immediately began to disperse.

Max held a hand out to him, which he grabbed and she hauled Alec up to his feet.

"Are you really okay? Perhaps we should stop by the med-center just in case." Max said, reverting to the concerned tone.

"Max, I'm fine. Really. That's why I've been gone for so long. I passed out and all but healed while unconscious. It's all mostly just scrapes and bruises. You know I'd never leave you." Alec answered, leaning his head to one side and scratching the back of his neck nervously and rubbed his jaw with his other hand.

"Sorry about the jaw. I was a little upset." Max apologized, gesturing to his face as they walked along.

"That's the understatement of the year." Alec stated as they made their way towards Max's office in the command center.

To his surprise, Max actually laughed a little before she caught herself and backhanded him in the arm.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Max asked after they walked along in silence for awhile.

"About that…" he paused as they walked into her office. Once she shut the door, he pulled his bag off and began digging through it. Max waited impatiently until he pulled out a small metallic cylinder. Placing his bag in a chair, he tossed the cylinder to Max. "This is for you." he finished.

Alec fought to keep his expression neutral as she looked at him doubtfully before opening the container. As she pulled the lid up, she found that the lid held five vials of a pale green, translucent liquid.

Looking back up at Alec, she held the lid out in front of her carefully and asked warily, "What is this?"

"It's the cure." Alec answered, cocking his head to one side.

"No it's not." Max countered, frowning at him. It didn't exist. Could it?

"Yes, it is." Alec argued, a grin tugging at his lips.

"No it isn't." Max repeated, a dubious look settling on her features.

"Max, take my word for it. That is the cure for the virus. One of the many, anyway." Alec said, shaking his head.

"How would you know?" Max asked quietly, holding the vials up in front of her face to gaze at them in wonder.

He frowned as he dredged up memories he thought he'd never have to share with her.

"Back at Manticore, part of the mission was being familiar with the virus and the cure. Its properties, its functions, its possible mutations, whatever. I knew every detail there was to know before I even met you." Alec explained leaning back against her desk with his arms and legs crossed. He then began to unload his entire plan and where he'd been the past week.

Once he finished, Max slid the lid carefully back into place and sat it on the desk. She then walked around her desk to stand in front of him.

"And you're sure that this is a cure?" Max asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"We should probably run a few tests first to be sure, but yeah. I'm positive." Alec said, standing up straight and placing his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

Rushing him, Max completely surprised him by jumping up on him and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Only by reflex did his arms wrap around her to secure her.

Hugging him fiercely, she said into his shoulder, "Thank you, Alec."

"You're welcome." Alec said, unsure as to how to reply to her reaction. This was totally off the charts as to what he expected.

Finally letting go of him, Alec then placed Max back on her feet. Staring into her eyes, he could swear he saw a slight sheen in them.

Twisting her fingers nervously, Max looked down for a moment before clearing her throat and looking back up.

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much." Max said, a slight smile on her lips.

Alec dipped his head in acknowledgment. He neglected to mention how he felt he owed her that and so much more. How do you tell a woman that you felt you owed the world, and more, to her?

"It was my pleasure. I'm gonna go get some rest." he said to break the tension, gesturing toward the door.

"Oh. Alright." Max replied, seemingly disappointed that he wanted to leave.

He nodded curtly and walked towards the door. When he reached the doorway, she called out his name. He stopped and looked back at her questioningly.

Her mouth opened as if to speak, but it closed and she said instead "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"See you around, Max." Alec said, continuing out the door. One day he'd figure it all out. Someday he'd let her know just how much she meant to him. But for now, his actions would have to be enough.

ooozooo*oooaoooo*ooomoo*ooouooo

I hope the switch from first to third person wasn't too confusing. Also, I probably took a few liberties with things such as their healing abilities and their animal nature. What can I say? I'm into that whole 'mate' and 'made for each other' stuff. I'm also a hopeless romantic. Even if it didn't necessarily go that far in this story. This is more like a laying the foundation type of story. I did try to keep it believable, if nothing else. I do plan on writing a companion sort of piece from Max's POV and past the end of this story. Hope you like and let me know what you think! WBL.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, hello again. This is the companion, of sorts, to the previous chapter I won't leave you. As I was writing it, I had a feeling that I'd like to continue it or at least get some of Max's POV in the story. So, here it is. Finally.

**Music Suggestions: **'Seven days of lonely' by I Nine, 'All these things I hate (revolve around me)' by Bullet for my Valentine, 'Broken road' by 12 Stones.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Dark Angel.

What would it be like…

_Contentment is not the fulfillment of what you want, but the realization of how much you already have._

Max had never really understood that insightful piece of wisdom from OC until that very moment. Because along with it came the thought 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone.'

She had never even realized how content she had become with Alec around. His presence had steadied her and kept her sane like no one else could. And while she wasn't always necessarily happy with his being around, she had felt calm and like her world was complete. She had everyone she needed. She hadn't even recognized that feeling as contentment until the moment she realized that she might have lost it forever.

She couldn't believe what she'd heard that morning. Alec couldn't be dead. It didn't make any sense at all. Reports were coming in from numerous sources that another transgenic had been brutally murdered. It was being written off as a 'tragic accident', but the few transgenic-friendly sources were saying otherwise. However, they couldn't get a clearcut ID, either. No one could get close enough.

If she were being honest, she'd been in a state of panic since she woke up the morning she'd discovered he was gone. It only intensified as the day progressed and every place she searched turned up zilch. She would have even risked going outside the perimeter if she hadn't been the leader of TC. Besides, she thought he'd known better.

And then she'd received that mysterious phone call. She had noticed immediately something was amiss. And the connection was shaky from the start. It was terrible and almost nothing but static. And then it had died before she could even ask if he was okay.

When she'd received that phone call, the panic had increased ten-fold. What if he were lying in a cold, desolate place all broken and bloodied? It was a challenge to not employ every transgenic in a futile search to find him.

Of course, when denying emotions such as love, they tended to make one do things they usually wouldn't.

She'd been wrestling with her mixed feelings for Alec for weeks now. And her feelings for Logan only complicated matters even more. She loved him, but was it still _love _love? And how was it even possible to fall in love with Alec? How had she even let that happen?

Well, living with him for the past month hadn't helped decrease her liking for him. Before that, she _may_ have taken to studying him. Perhaps if she kept a close eye on him, she'd remember why she disliked him so. She didn't know or particularly care if he noticed or not.

While she sat there in their apartment that night after the news of his so-called death, all she could do was sit dejectedly in the center of his room for hours and think of the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens'. If she had another chance, would she _show_ him how she felt?

She sat there in that same curled up position until the sun rose over the horizon, staring at his bed.

After that first night of unknowing and contemplative thoughts with no further word from Alec, Max's hopes began to slip. Her need to find him became relentless. She even begged Logan to look into the situation. She wouldn't believe Alec was dead until she saw and touched his dead body with her own hands.

For three days she was like a madwoman. She didn't care how everyone looked at and felt for her. Her only goal was to find him alive and beside her once again. Thankfully, the tense standoff with the military and the rest of the United States was merely at a simmer. If not, she might have gone crazy.

And then she heard that Alec was back. She'd been pouring over some documents for a impending heist that would resupply their medical station in an attempt to take her mind off of the fact that Alec's trail was getting fainter and fainter when someone burst into her office with the news. The relief she felt when she received that news was insurmountable. As soon as his approximate location had been given to her, she set off to find out for herself.

When she first turned the corner and saw him, her emotions were in a frenzy. She felt relief that he was, in fact, alive. But, then she felt rage licking at the edges like a fire itching to catch and consume her entire being. Those were the two dominant ones, though many others contributed to the mix. However, the closer she got to him, the stronger was her impulse to simply run up to him and jump into his arms, just to feel every inch of his very alive body pressed against hers.

So she compromised with herself. She had only intended to touch his face, but didn't even realize she'd gone past that until she'd risen to her tip-toes and buried her nose in his neck. She nuzzled his neck before inhaling his scent, closing her eyes and reveling in the fact that he was here in front of her, breathing. She then realized that she'd never been so content in her life with that intake of breath, his scent.

Once she was satisfied that it was in fact Alec, Max dropped her hand to her side and stepped back, fighting the embarrassment of being so close for so long.

Talk about awkward.

"Are you hurt?" Max asked tentatively.

"I've had worse." Alec answered distractedly, not looking at her. It was then that the anger took over. Did he even realize what he'd put her through?

Since hitting him was like second nature, she just went with the urge. If he said he wasn't hurt, then he had no right scaring her as he did. Although, punching him in the face wasn't quite as satisfying as kicking him in the family jewels.

However, she did like him and didn't wish that pain upon him a second time. Besides, she wasn't quite sure yet if she had any future plans involving said piece of anatomy.

So instead, she ranted.

"Where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead! Have you even turned on the news lately? There are reports of an unidentified transgenic male fitting your description being in a deadly accident. Some reports say it wasn't even an accident, but a cover-up for something more sinister. And then that vague call with no contact since…we assumed the worst. And there was no way to get out and discover the truth of the story. I've had Logan working nonstop for a lead as to your whereabouts. I was worried sick." Max fumed, her face contorted in anger with her hands balled into fists.

The look he gave her from his place on the ground was priceless.

"First off, I think I'd know if I was dead." Alec replied sardonically, staring up at her, "And second, you were worried about me?" Alec continued in a bewildered tone as the rest of her rant seemed to process itself in his mind.

Oops. Perhaps she shouldn't have let it go that far. She lost the fuel for her anger at the tone in his voice when he asked that question. It reminded her that some words and phrases could mean so much to someone who'd never heard them being directed at them before.

She forgave him just the slightest bit.

"Well, yes. We can't afford to lose anyone now." Max answered in an uncomfortable tone. Looking around at the crowd that had gathered, Max's eyes narrowed and said, "Don't you all have jobs to do?"

The crowd immediately began to disperse.

Max held a hand out to him, which he grabbed and she hauled Alec up to his feet.

"Are you really okay? Perhaps we should stop by the med-center just in case." Max said, reverting to the concerned tone. What if he'd been covering up how injured he really was and she'd just made it worse? Men tended to withhold such information from women for some reason or another.

"Max, I'm fine. Really. That's why I've been gone for so long. I passed out and all but healed while unconscious. It's all mostly just scrapes and bruises. You know I'd never leave you." Alec answered, leaning his head to one side and scratching the back of his neck nervously and rubbed his jaw with his other hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him work his jaw around before wincing a little and continuing to rub at it with one hand.

"Sorry about the jaw. I was a little upset." Max apologized, gesturing to his face as they walked along.

"That's the understatement of the year." Alec stated as they made their way towards Max's office in the command center.

Before she could catch herself, and partly from relief, she laughed. However, she then remembered she was still the slightest bit upset with him and smacked him in the arm.

They continued on in a comfortable silence that Max had never even realized existed between them whenever they were together. However, she did want to speak, but there was so much she wanted to ask him...so much she felt she should say now that she had the chance. So, she chose a question that had been burning a hole in her brain since his arrival.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Max asked.

"About that…" Alec paused as they walked into her office. Once she shut the door, he pulled his bag off and began digging through it. Max waited impatiently until he pulled out a small metallic cylinder. Placing his bag in a chair, he tossed the cylinder to her. "This is for you." he finished.

Max looked up at him doubtfully before looking back down at the cylinder to open it. The frown deepened when the opened cylinder revealed five tubes of a translucent, pale green liquid.

Looking back up at Alec, Max held the lid out in front of her carefully and asked in a choked tone, "What is this?"

"It's the cure." Alec answered, cocking his head to one side.

"No it's not." Max countered, frowning at him. It didn't exist. Could it?

"Yes, it is." Alec argued, a grin tugging at his lips.

"No it isn't." Max repeated, a dubious look settling on her features. She couldn't believe it. It was simply something else to tear her hopes down even further.

"Max, take my word for it. That is the cure for the virus. One of the many, anyway." Alec said, shaking his head approvingly.

"How would you know?" Max asked quietly, holding the vials up in front of her face to gaze at them in wonder, partially accepting Alec's judgment.

Max missed the frown that marred his features. She looked up a few moments later when only silence answered her. She realized he was collecting his thoughts and remained quiet.

"Back at Manticore, part of the mission was being familiar with the virus and the cure. Its properties, its functions, its possible mutations, whatever. I knew every detail there was to know before I even met you." Alec explained leaning back against her desk with his arms and legs crossed. He then began to unload his entire plan and where he'd been the past week.

Once he finished, Max slid the lid carefully back into place and sat it on the desk. She then walked around her desk to stand in front of him. If she hadn't been sure before, her mind was firmly set now. There was no doubt at all how much she loved the man standing before her in that instant. He had risked his life for a cure that wouldn't benefit him in any way. So that she wouldn't have to worry about touching another man. He'd grown so much.

"And you're sure that this is a cure?" Max asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"We should probably run a few tests first to be sure, but yeah. I'm positive." Alec said, standing up straight and placing his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

She continued to stare up at him in adoration. It was too bad she couldn't thank him the way he deserved. But then, she wasn't about to settle for a simple 'thank you' either.

Taking him by surprise, she ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She forced her legs to stay straight as she felt his arms wrap around her, supporting her as she clung to him.

"Thank you, Alec." she said into his shoulder, squeezing him fiercely.

Against her will, she felt her eyes tearing up. She held onto him for a few more moments, giving in to the urge to be close to him for just a little while longer. Finally letting her arms relax slightly, Alec placed her back down on the ground in front of him.

Looking down and twisting her fingers together trying to compose herself, Max cleared her throat and brought her gaze back up to his.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you _so _much." Max said, a genuine smile pulling at her lips.

Alec dipped his head in acknowledgment and paused before saying, "It was my pleasure. I'm gonna go get some rest."

She actually felt disappointed when he'd said that. She'd enjoyed just sitting here and listening to him talk. Just look at how far gone she was.

"Oh, alright." she replied sadly. If he wanted to go, she didn't have any right to stop him.

However, when he reached the doorway, a wave of uneasiness set in. What if he left again without telling her? What if something actually happened to him? This was the chance she'd wished for. She had to tell him how her feelings had changed.

"Alec!" she called out hurriedly. She watched him turn around. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue. Yet, when she caught his gaze, uncertainty lodged the words in her throat. Instead, she dropped her gaze and muttered, "It's nothing. Nevermind."

"See you around, Max." Alec said, continuing away from her until there was nothing between them but empty space and silence.

She staggered over to the tattered couch against the wall and slouched into it, hanging her head as a few tears leaked down her face.

No matter how she felt, they couldn't be together. Not now. Telling him would only make matters even more complicated than they already were. Besides, she still loved Logan, to some degree, and he loved her from as far as she could see. And now, there was no virus barrier between them. She could make it work.

Now if only she could make her heart believe that.

ooouoooo*ooovooo*oooxoo*ooowoooo

Oh...don't worry. I just noticed how depressing that ending was. Trust me, it will not remain that way. And I hope you all liked. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I feel like the worst kind of loser right now. I can't believe I have gotten so far off track and away from writing. I write everything in my fanfiction notebook, but then get too tired and lazy to type it up. Most of the time, though, I can be held to my word. And if you have any questions about anything, don't be afraid to ask. I could use the exercise and it might actually inspire a new scene. But enough talk.

Music Selections: 'Chasing cars' by Snow Patrol, 'I'd do anything' by Simple Plan, 'What's left of me' by Nick Lachey, '(Hemorrhage) in my hands' by Fuel.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel. It's as simple as that.

Chapter 3

Max had resolved that by the end of the next day, she was going to patch things up with Logan and permanently put her 'crazy' notions for Alec out of her head. Or, if nothing else, in the furthest recesses of her mind. Because, if she kept putting it off, each situation would grow worse and only threaten the situation with Terminal City. Her brothers and sisters needed her and she was busy moping around, indecision driving her to distraction. They needed her full attention, for both her sake and theirs, for this campaign to be a success.

It ended up taking her three days to actually gather the courage, let alone free time, to meet with Logan. Both had busier lives than the other realized and finding overlapping free time became a challenge. But then, they finally agreed on dinner at his place the following evening, the fourth day after Alec's return and the cure being a success.

So, in all actuality, it took four days to completely and utterly break Logan's heart permanently.

Of course, she hadn't realized she was doing just that until he kissed her. Everything had been perfect. A candlelit dinner, romantic music, and an atmosphere that completely put her at ease. At first. To start, it had been like it was before: before she'd been recaptured, before Terminal City and the siege, before Alec. Even the events leading up to the kiss felt so natural, like it was supposed to happen.

They'd been chatting amiably on the loveseat in the candlelight, laughing and sipping on some fancy imported wine that she never cared to catch the name of, when they turned to each other to say something at the same time. And it felt like the world dissolved around them as they silenced and leaned in towards each other.

But as his lips connected with hers, the world came crashing back in on her. And thoughts of Alec were the first to assail her. Because for some reason, even though they weren't together, she felt like she was cheating on him. Which was nonsense, but troubling her nonetheless. She couldn't do this. It felt wrong.

Breaking away from the kiss, Max turned and stood up to put some space between them. Running her hands through her hair in frustration, she began to pace. Quickly realizing what she was doing, she stopped and looked at Logan with a remorseful expression.

"I am so sorry, Logan. I thought I could make us work...but I...I can't. I...I've gotta go." Max rambled in apology as she began to back away from his pained gaze.

"It's him, isn't it? Only he doesn't know, does he?" Logan asked flatly as she retrieved her coat and made for the door.

She paused with her hand hovering above the doorknob. She turned to face him. When she looked at him, she expected anger and jealousy. However, this time, it was bitter acceptance and resignation.

Instead of waiting for an answer, he continued.

"Max, I've learned to let you go a long time ago. You were never mine to begin with. I couldn't help but try, though. Just about any man would if he thought he had any kind of chance. And _he _has tried...in a way that I could never begin to compete with. For now, all I can do is be happy that you've chosen someone that can understand and protect you the way you should be." he said sadly. Pausing and focusing his gaze on some spot on the floor in front of her, he asked, "Before you go, I need to know...do you love Alec?"

So, the question was out there. The only thing she had to do was answer it.

She found it to be easier than she expected. Her gaze fell for a moment before catching his steadfastly.

"Yes. I think I do." Max stated resolutely, if not without a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Logan nodded slowly, saying nothing else.

Turning back to the door, she opened it and walked out. Before shutting it completely, she said quietly, "Goodbye, Logan."

ooowoo*ooocooo*ooosoooo*ooomo*

Alec woke in the middle of the night unexpectedly. Confused, he sat up groggily as he tried to figure out what had woken him. Because if Manticore taught them nothing else, it had taught their soldiers to be light sleepers. You never leave yourself open to weakness.

Listening attentively, he became alert the moment his enhanced hearing tuned in to Max's moaning and mumbling. Grabbing a shirt on his way out, Alec rushed across the way to Max's room.

Once he reached her door, he realized that she was in the throes of a nightmare. Knowing how dangerous it could be to wake a transgenic from a nightmare, he eased into the room and knelt down beside Max.

"No. No, it isn't true. He came back. He was alive. No." Max whimpered out, talking in her sleep as she tossed about.

"Max. Wake up." Alec called out lightly next to her ear. "Max." he said a little more forcefully when she didn't respond.

"No. No, no, no, no, no..." Max chanted quickly over and over again, her emotions deteriorating into borderline madness with grief at whatever she was dreaming about.

Standing slightly so that he was hovering over her, Alec shook her arms gently and repeated, "Max, wake up."

Instead, she continued shaking her head furiously and thrashing about under his grip.

"Max." Alec commanded, taking both of her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

Max whimpered out once more before her eyes snapped open with a gasp and immediately flipped and pinned who'd been shaking her onto the mattress. However, Max quickly relaxed when she realized it was Alec.

"Alec." she murmured quietly as she trailed her hand along his face.

But the nightmare was still fresh in her mind, almost as clear as if she'd never woken up. She immediately collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms around him and crushing him to her tightly.

Burying her face into his neck, she mumbled, "Don't ever leave me, Alec."

Surprised, he brought his arms down and wrapped them loosely around her, not knowing how else to respond.

"I'm here, Max. I won't leave you." he soothed, rubbing small circles on her back.

After a few moments, she sat up quickly and proceeded to pat him down.

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?" Alec asked slowly as she sat back further and pulled him up into a seated position. She then continued the check on his back underneath his shirt.

Drawing in a breath sharply, Alec tried really hard not to focus on how good Max felt pressed against him in just about every way possible in a position he favored greatly. He also couldn't ignore the short black cotton shorts and tank top that she'd worn to bed.

"Making sure you're not hurt." Max replied as she continued, as if it were obvious.

Turning his head away and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he then reopened them and turned back. If she didn't stop soon, he didn't care what she thought of him. He was going to take her right there in her bed, clothes and all.

"I don't know...Couldn't you do it a little less...provocatively?" Alec gritted out, struggling to maintain control as her hands roamed about his body.

Not realizing how close they actually were, when she turned her head to retort, she came up short when she encountered dark green eyes staring intently into her own mere inches from her face.

Her breath caught in her throat when she noted the look in his eyes. There was no mistaking his intent. It was something she was feeling right at that very moment. Desire.

After what felt like an eternity, Alec lowered his gaze as he lowered his head to her neck and pulled her flush against him. It was then that she felt every inch of him. _Every_ inch of which was now pressing into her intimately.

Her eyes closed and her head tipped back slightly in response as he drank in her scent.

One of her hands splayed upward towards his neck while the other was at his lower back, groping for purchase as she moaned out, "I need you, Alec." at the same moment he murmured against her neck, "I want you, Max."

Both paused and looked at each other in surprise. "Really?" both said in unison again.

Max snorted lightly and cracked up laughing, with Alec laughing along with her.

"We're turning into the doublemint twins." Alec joked as he laughed. Max rolled her eyes and shook her head while laughing.

"I should hope not." she said lightly.

Staring deeply into her eyes, Alec quieted into a smile as he brought a hand up and trailed a hand down her face to push her hair back over her shoulder. Max stopped laughing as Alec leaned in and brushed his nose lightly against hers before slanting his mouth over hers.

And this time, it felt right.

oooosooooo*ooouoooomo*oooaooeooo

So, was it worth the wait? I really tried to make up for the fact that I'm turning into a slacker. Am I getting too repetitive? I know, I also keep asking the same questions over and over again. And, I'm not finished with this story yet. Still a few more scenes and twists before this one is finished. And to make up for my long-windedness at the beginning, this is all I'm going to say. So...until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Without further ado...(voice falls flat) a filler chapter. It didn't start out that way, but I didn't want to jam too much into this chapter when it sets perfectly well as it is. See? ...I didn't forget about this story. I've just been putting it on the backburner repeatedly. And I'll just go ahead and say this now: (in a pleading tone) please don't hurt me. You'll see what I mean. Well, since I've got nothing else really important to say...

Music Suggestions: 'Carry on' by Burn Season, 'Falling down' by Atreyu, 'The stone' by Ashes Divide.

Disclaimer: I'm just going to say no. I think that about covers it.

Chapter 4

"What's buggin ya, Boo?" OC asked Max when she reached her friend.

Max had called OC earlier that morning when Alec had left abruptly. She couldn't make sense of what had happened at all. If everything had fallen into place so perfectly, why did he up and leave? To just leave her hanging, not to mention frustrated beyond belief. She needed another dose of OC's sage advice.

OC sat down in front of Max and placed her chin on her hand ready to listen.

Max let her head fall into her hands in a sign of helplessness. "I think something's wrong with me." Max moaned out, her voice muffled by her arms.

"What like _heat_ wrong? What are you doing out then?" OC asked in a furtive tone, scouting for any men in the room.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Max replied, lifting her head up and frowning at the end. "I practically jumped Alec last night and he turned me down."

"Do you hear the theme song from the Twilight Zone playing?" OC asked in a mock-serious tone while twisting her head around searching for something.

"What?" Max asked plaintively, unaware of what the Twilight Zone was.

"Boo, it means we must be in some alternate dimension for Alec to be turning down sex when you're beggin' for it. Something ain't right with that, ya hear?" OC explained.

Max rolled her eyes and looked at OC blandly. OC sighed and continued speaking.

"Alright. Why'd your boy say no?" OC asked patiently.

"I don't know." Max said, her gaze drifting off somewhere over OC's shoulder. "He just tensed up suddenly, touched my face for a moment with a haunted look in his eyes, said this wasn't the right time, got up and left." Max summarized as she rested her chin on one hand. "I don't understand. Everything was going along just fine. I don't know how to explain it. It felt so right. In fact, I was just about to..." Max continued until OC interrupted.

"Stop right there, Boo. I don't wanna know about the hidden parts of Alec's anatomy. Fine as they may be." OC said, holding her hand out over Max's mouth. Max just gave her a look with her eyebrows raised until OC removed her hand.

"Anyway, I haven't slept since. Heaven knows I tried. That was around five or so. He left the apartment around six. Left a note saying he went to see Biggs. I don't even know if that's true. I called you soon after." Max said, taking a sip from the coffee that had just been placed in front of her.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're _not_ entering a heat cycle and you want to sleep with Alec? I need a few more details here, suga." OC said, placing both hands on her cup and raising it to her lips.

Max sighed and looked down at her coffee as she spoke quietly. "My feelings for Alec have been changing...for some time now. He's making me feel something I've never felt before. I kept trying to push it away. But then he disappeared. And when we received the news that he could be dead...I thought my body would shut down and my heart had shattered into a million pieces. The only thing that held me together was that he was still missing. And this is gonna sound totally bizarre coming from me..." Max paused as she looked around furtively before continuing. "But when I saw him standing in front of me that day he returned, I felt as if I were whole again. Like I'd been reunited with a part of me that had been lost.

"You should have seen me, girl. I practically mauled him there in front of everybody. And not in a bad, "smack the hell out of him" kind of way. It was like the world faded and it was just the two of us. Girl, I even nuzzled him. How often have you seen me do that? I don't even know _why_. I just had this crazy impulse to _smell_ him. And then he explained why he'd been missing. He found the cure, OC. I no longer have to worry about killing Logan. It's permanent this time. But I don't want Logan anymore. How bizarro is that? The man I love risked his own life to ensure a future with another man he thinks I'm in love with. I broke it off with said future only to be rejected by the one man that I do want but once loathed with a passion.

"I don't know what to do." Max finished, her voice having reached such lows that OC had to lean forward to hear Max.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." OC muttered, mostly to herself.

Max continued to stare at her imploringly, waiting for her advice.

"Do you want to be with him?" OC asked, speaking to Max.

"So badly it almost hurts." Max stated seriously.

"And what about him? Do you have any inclination as to how he feels?" OC continued.

"He said so himself. He said 'I want you, Max.'" Max replied.

OC looked heavenward for courage, then looked at Max and said bluntly, "Then go find him, corner him, confess, and ride him until you're both begging for mercy."

Max's eyes widened minutely in surprise before recovering and sitting in silence. "You did _not_ just say that." Max stated a few heartbeats later.

"Please don't make me say it again, suga." OC begged in a flat tone. "If you want the boy, then quit beatin' around the bush like you did with Logan. Now I ain't sayin' that will happen again, but look at how miserable the two of you be. I don't wanna see you sufferin' anymore. Lately, Alec's been acting different. I'm actually starting to like the fool. I mean, look at what he does for you. Not very many men be like that and you could probably bet he don't do that for anyone else.

"Now quit buggin' and do what I told you." OC finished, pointing her finger towards the door and staring at Max resolutely.

"What?...yeah, okay..." Max trailed off in a confused tone, climbing out of her seat when OC continued to stare at her with a lethal glare as she tried to finish her coffee. Her friend was practically pushing her into bed with Alec and she wouldn't even let her drink the rest of the coffee that she'd paid for.

"Hey, Boo."

Max turned when she heard OC speak.

"I don't wanna see nor hear from you in the next 24 to 48 hours and when I do, I expect you to be a lot happier. No more of the moping around, ya hear?" OC said, looking at Max expectantly.

Max nodded in agreement before turning back around and walking out the door.

OC sat back down in her seat with a whoosh. Sighing dramatically, she mumbled to herself, "Damn. How many times do I gotta say it?"

ooosooo*oooaoooooo*ooonooouoo*owwoxooo

"Dude, you've gotta help me." Alec said, not even bothering to knock as he let himself into Biggs' apartment just after the crack of dawn.

"You cannot be serious." Biggs exclaimed groggily, reaching across Cece's sleeping form to look at the time on his watch.

Muttering numerous obscenities that would no doubt get him a left hook from the girl beside him if she were awake, Biggs threw the covers off and pulled on a pair of sweat pants from the floor. Walking out of the bedroom, he pulled the door closed quietly behind him while giving Alec a look that spoke volumes of what he wished to do with his transgenic comrade.

Unfortunately, Alec wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him other than his present Max dilemma. Biggs could tell just from the way his friend paced in front of him with a look of such consternation that Max had done something yet again to rock Alec's world off of the precarious balance he already had it on.

"Whatever Max did this time, couldn't it have waited until a more decent hour? You do know we're no longer on Manticore time?" Biggs said with a grump as he slouched down on the threadbare couch that Alec paced in front of.

"I almost had sex with Max." Alec said bluntly, bypassing what Biggs had just said.

"No shit." Biggs replied, surprise lacing his voice as well as his face. "Was she going into heat?"

"Why is that always the first thing people ask? Would it be possible for her to just _want_ to have sex with me?" Alec asked in a frustrated tone, his hands running through his hair to emphasize his frustrated state. Biggs held his hands up in surrender.

"It is a logical question. Do you even pay attention to the way she treats you?" Biggs held up his hand when Alec moved to retort. "Nevermind. I'm missing a few steps here. What went down?"

"She had a nightmare and she was pretty messed up about it. I got a little too close and ended up underneath her. She started it. I didn't object." Alec explained shortly, stopping long enough to look at Biggs as he talked.

"And yet you're here, talking to me." Biggs said calmly, looking up at his friend as he began to pace once again.

"I can't get involved with her. Bad things always happen to the ones I love." Alec mumbled in explanation.

"I think Max can take care of herself. She wouldn't put herself on the line as often as she does if she couldn't." Biggs said in Max's defense, his gaze following Alec back and forth.

"She isn't Rachel." Biggs added, knowing this was the sore spot that was hounding Alec. Alec paused and his shoulders fell as he stared at the floor with a frown.

"I can't lose her, Biggs. I wouldn't be able to survive it this time. Losing Rachel hurt. A lot. But losing Max...would be unbearable." Alec spoke quietly, pain visible in his eyes when his gaze rose to Biggs'.

"And you believe that by pushing her away you'll keep her alive?" Biggs asked. He continued without waiting for an answer. "First off, it won't matter much either way with the situation we're entrenched in at the present. You live in the present because there may very well not be a tomorrow. Second, there is no keeping Max away. If there's one thing I know about the woman is that. When she wants something, she's gonna pursue it until it's hers. She's like a river, my friend. There is no stopping her. Just let her in. You'll both stay alive and well if you do.

"Why are you still standing here?" Biggs asked when Alec failed to move, failed to do anything other than stare at the floor speculatively. "Some of us would like to get a full eight hours of sleep."

"Right." Alec said slowly, glancing over in the direction of the bedroom. "I'm sure that's what you were doing all night. Sleeping." Alec continued suggestively. He'd known for awhile now who Biggs' bed fellow was every night.

Biggs rolled his eyes and said teasingly as he stood, "Just get outta here before I have to physically remove you."

"I'd like to see how Cece'd react to that. You know she can't resist me." Alec continued playfully as he backed towards the front door.

"Give Max my condolences." Biggs said in a mock-sad tone, saluting before opening the bedroom door enough to slip inside and shut it behind him.

"Go to hell." Alec mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he closed the front door behind him.

oooosooooo*ooonooeooo*oooroowooo

The next chapter should be the final chapter. This was just one of those 'friends talk some sense' chapters that are essential to just about every story. And I apologize if anyone was way out of character or if something fell flat. Sometimes I take a few liberties or lose my train of thought. Thoughts? Errors? What is she talking abouts? I do check my reviews...(Looking around guiltily) even if I don't always reply to them in a timely fashion. I do read them though and take them into consideration when writing. Anyway... Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Here we go. This is the end...as far as I can tell. When it comes to these matters, you all can suggest just about anything to spark my imagination and keep a story going. Also, I'll admit, I had a few...hinderances while posting this whole story that led to such a long delay that, once again, I feel like smacking myself. Although, I did do good this chapter. And it's the final chapter too. I just need to get over myself and stop sleeping...just kidding. I like sleeping too much to give up what precious few hours I get. It just gets frustrating sometimes. I love writing, and I do a lot of it. And I'm a total critic when it comes to my own writing, so, unfortuantely...it takes me forever to complete a story these days. Time management is such a bitch. But enough about me. Let's get on with the story shall we? It's been fun, y'all.

Music Suggestions: 'Don't let it go to your head' by Fefe Dobson, 'Humans being' by Van Halen, 'I melt' by Rascal Flatts, 'All the same' by Sick Puppies.

Disclaimer: Umm...no? Not mine and never will be Dark Angel is.

Chapter 5

Max thought over her options on the way back to her and Alec's apartment. She had formulated two plans on her way home: one for if he was there and the other...was a lot more daunting, not to mention daring. She would be jeopardizing a lot if he'd changed his mind. Thoughts such as these lead to her forwardness the night before. Now that he'd had a sample, was it not to his liking? Was he backing out because he knew they wouldn't work? He was usually all about the rushing into bed with the nearest and most willing women. Here, she'd been all the more willing and able and he'd pushed her away. Was she not what he imagined her to be?

Did he ever even think about her like that?

She ordered herself to stop thinking about all the "what ifs" and "maybes" and all together daydreaming to focus on the task in front of her. All she did was think of the past. She needed to look to the future.

This _was_ what they were designed for, after all. Well, not necessarily to seduce a potential mate, but to design a plan and execute it with deadly precision. Were they _not_ designed to take on the world and then some?

Before she even walked through the door, Max knew that Alec hadn't returned. No sounds emanated from within and no other indicators presented themselves as evidence to Alec ever having been there while she'd been gone. Determined, she shut and locked the door behind her, more out of habit than necessity, and made her way to her bedroom to find her best underwear set.

Undressing as she went, she tossed her clothes about haphazardly to leave a trail for Alec whenever he chose to return. She knew he had to return sometime, he couldn't avoid her forever. And she was going to make damn sure that once he returned, he wasn't going anywhere.

oooosoooo*ooonooo*ooouooo*ooxoo

Max had waited for Alec for hours. After alternating between pacing back and forth and drifting over to his closet to inhale his scent just because, she decided to lay down on his bed for a quick nap.

Crawling under the covers and curling up into a comfortable position that resulted on her laying half on her stomach with one knee drawn up while her other leg stretched out, Max snuggled into his pillow and let her eyes fall shut.

She had no idea when Alec planned on returning home anyway.

ooozooo*oooaoooo*oosoovoo*oonooo

After leaving Biggs' apartment, Alec hadn't felt up to facing Max again so soon. There was still too much to account for, questions he didn't yet have answers for. And when he did face Max again, he wanted to be sure of everything he said and did.

Spontaneity was part of who he was. Ever since Manticore, he'd prided himself on his ability to throw caution to the wind and do as he pleased, consequences be damned. But when it came to Max, he always acted a little different, because even if she hadn't been able to see it, she could depend on him to be there if she ever needed anything. Even then, that was before all these complications began to arise and feelings began to change. Max had become a woman he not only wanted as a friend, but a woman he wanted to be with...in every way imaginable.

As a result, he wandered about TC, surveying and analyzing all that needed to be done. Otherwise, making excuses for staying away. As he passed by several groups spread out sporadically along the way, either up to no good (meaning younger ones and pranks, in which he had coached one or two, away from Max's penetrating and disapproving gaze of course) or discussing various matters to improve TC, he never realized just how many inhabitants TC had come to acquire. And, being as it was shortly after sunrise, how many of them were morning people. Apparently sleeping in was being in the minority, along with being an X5 thing.

After checking in with a surprised Dix on the day's impending schedule, breaking up a little "love" spat between a fiery X5 female he'd affectionately nicknamed Red and her recently acquired nomalie mate (something that was unusual and unheard of, even to all the transgenics), talked Mole down from "educating" a couple of X7's that had pranked the poor lizard-man out of his best stash of cigars, and organized a quick snatch and grab for supplies at the end of the week with a couple other X5's that appeared to never sleep, he finally made his way back out, leaving central command and walking leisurely from one end of TC to the other.

He forced himself not to think of Max and what had transpired that morning. It all seemed like a blur. He'd never even thought it possible that she'd want him the same way he did her. He could still feel her hands on his skin, ghosting over him no matter what he thought about. Of how her fingertips dug into his back as she clung to him as he made his way down her body. He could feel her lips and her tongue as she tortured and teased the skin on his neck and collarbone in reward for his pleasuring her. He could still feel her breasts pressed into the palms of his hands underneath her shirt, feeling how she reacted to his touch...

Looking up at the sun and realizing how close it was to setting, he glanced down at his watch. Cursing to himself when he realized how long he'd been gone and how that must have made Max feel, he turned and cut down the alley to his right, taking the shortest route possible between him and Max.

ooowoo*ooocoooooo*oozooosooo*oouoo

"Max?" Alec called out as he walked through the door after unlocking it. Frowning when he didn't receive an answer, Alec shut and relocked the door before moving deeper into the apartment to search her out. He knew she was here, he could smell her. But it was different. It was so familiar, yet he just couldn't put his finger on it, something subdued. She must have fallen asleep.

As he pondered, he wandered into his bedroom with his head down, intent on placing what was different. However, his head snapped up when his eyes landed on a pair of jeans that were most definitely not his lying at the foot of the bed. He recognized the scent then.

Max was laying sprawled out on his bed, apparently asleep. This didn't surprise him so much as the fact that she was practically naked beneath the covers. It turned him on unlike anything imaginable, the hidden parts beneath the cover. She was covered from the waist down, but her entire back was bare save for the three little black lines of her bra. His gaze followed the trail of runes until they disappeared beneath the cover, making him wonder how far they went.

He stood there in disbelief for an indeterminable amount of time before he heard in a sultry voice, "Care to join me?"

His eyes refocused to see her turning over and staring at him hungrily. Confused by the fact that this was _Max_ asking him to, well, get naked with her, he took a deep breath while otherwise remaining immobile. She wasn't in heat, yet something similar. She was aroused. Something he never thought he'd witness, let alone be the cause of. And while he didn't at all mind this side of Max, it still didn't explain why she was seducing him. Again.

"Max," Alec asked in a strained voice, "Why me? Why now?"

"Alec," Max said, shaking her head slightly as she sat up, "That doesn't matter now. Don't think about it, just feel. Come and feel with me. Explanations can wait."

She let the covers fall away as he walked towards her slowly. He let her pull him into her embrace, his Max. His salvation.

Everything was finally as it should be. They were finally together, body and soul. A union that was never disputed, never challenged. All the arguing now made sense. Love always was a hard thing to define. Sometimes, a person just has to find their own way.

ooooonoooo*oooxoooooo*ooovoooooo

I think I got it this time. It may or may not feel kind of rushed, and the ending may not be as spectacular and (how do I put this lightly...)all-inclusive (if you get my drift), but I just couldn't find it in me to go into detail as I sometimes tend to do. If any of you think of something that would work better, suggest it right on up. I love weaving in other people's ideas into my stories, it adds a little flavor to it (even if I'm the only one that can see when that happens). So please, don't hesitate to tell me when I can do better. Just give me some options as to how to improve. I'm all about improvement.  
Also, since I'm not really the naming of names type, I just wanted to thank you all, whether or not you reviewed. It doesn't matter how many times or which stories you've read or even how in depth a review may be. It gives me such a thrill letting you all read my inner fanfiction musings, and even though I may not always express it and reply to every single review I receive, just know that I greatly appreciate any and every one of you. Before I start sounding _too _sappy...this is the end. Of this long-ass author's note and the story. But fear not, I shall still be lurking about, posting new stories whenever I'm able. I love it too much not to. WBL.


End file.
